


Drunkard

by b1234



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breaking the fourth wall (kind of?), I want more fic about the irl player and what the virtual characters think of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1234/pseuds/b1234
Summary: When upset, the master always goes to his room.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Karna | Lancer of Red, Karna | Lancer of Red/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Drunkard

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my (weird) habits in real life.
> 
> Masters are kind of cute, aren't they? How everyone has that one servant that they love. That's what I think about all the players I come across.

The master won't stop making his servant speak.

Over and over again, endlessly repeating the same lines in a steady monotone in the master's room.

Karna wonders what's wrong this time. His master's face is tired-looking as ever, eyes dark.

He always seems to brighten at the sight of his servant on the screen, however. The tightness in his face eases at the sound of Karna's voice.

The servant wonders what his master finds in it. His voice is not particularly special, he thinks. 

Certainly not soft or sweet or spirited enough to be cheering. There are other servants with much nicer voices than him.

How odd. His master in that other world— the servant thinks he must be a bit of a wreck. Karna worries for him.

Trying to find comfort in Karna's voice must be like sleeping bare on hardwood. But he obeys and ceaselessly rambles on.

He doubts the master is actually listening to his words at this point. 

"...If you give me an order... 

...Thanks to your magical power... 

...Really understand each other with just words?"

The master holds his device and looks his servant over for a long moment.

Karna waits. There's a silence between them, as if the master is drinking it in.

Then he's gone.


End file.
